Piccolo
In the Anime Piccolo Junior '(ピッコロ・ジュニア, ''Pikkoro Junia), is the Namekian reincarnation and final son of the original King Piccolo as well as the final villain in the first Dragon Ball series, and a protagonist in the Dragon Ball Z series. He was born to avenge his father's death at the hands of Goku. According to Grand Elder Guru, (AKA Super Kami Guru) Piccolo, along with Kami and King Piccolo, are part of the Dragon Clan, who were the original creators of the Dragon Balls. After his narrow defeat against Goku, Piccolo is soon forced to form an, at first, uneasy alliance with Goku and his friends against newer, more dangerous threats. Thus, he and Goku kick off the formation of the ZZ FightersFighters. Also, out of necessity he also takes it upon himself to train Goku's young son Gohan, forming a powerful bond which ultimately redeems him when he sacrifices himself to save the child's life from Nappa. After his resurrection he fully joins Goku and the others in their struggles against ever more powerful villains on Planet Namek and Earth. As the story progresses, his role shifts from warrior to mentor. He is one of the most intelligent characters in the series, retaining King Piccolo's tactical genius, and later gaining Kami's great wisdom after fusing with the old Guardian. In DBZ Abridged Piccolo is relatively the same as his actual series counterpart, but is less serious and remarkably lonely in the Abridged series, hanging out in wastelands and only had one friend on MySpace (who was promptly abandoned at the prospect of adding Goku) before switching to Spacebook. Being socially insecure and unable to make any friends, he has an anti-social and sarcastic attitude toward other characters, particularly Kami and Goku. He is often referred to as a Yoshi by Goku. It is remarked by Nappa that since he is Namekian, he has no reproductive organs to speak of. He had no idea that the Saiyans were coming, and only trained Gohan so he could use him to take over the world. He realized while shielding Gohan from Nappa's attack that he could've gotten out of the way while carrying Gohan, but then dies while thinking about it. He frequently screams "DODGE!" during his training sessions with Gohan while attacking him. This has had a lasting effect on Gohan that causes him to (ironically) freeze whenever he hears the word dodge. He knew that he was an alien from the start of the series, and he destroys the moon simply for annoying him, only this time around natural effects are actually seen. He is also constantly making fun of his enemies. Another change from Piccolo's previous attitudes is that while Piccolo asked to be brought to Namek to help fight Freeza in the original, in DBZ Abridged he attempts to point out what a terrible idea it is to send him there. This of course is ignored, both because the plot is essentially unworkable without Piccolo's presence on Namek and because it was just plain funny. Biography Saiyans Piccolo encountered Raditz while standing around by himself and generally being lonely aside from his single friend on Myspace, Tom. After Raditz captured Gohan and took him away from Goku, Piccolo revealed himself to Goku, Master Roshi, Bulma and Krillin on Kame House. He laughed at Gohan being kidnapped though changed tunes to appear apologetic for what had happened. When Goku brought up the possibility of them teaming up to get his son back, Piccolo was initially reluctant until Goku offered to add him on Myspace, effectively replacing Tom. While Piccolo and Goku flew to Raditz's location, Goku asked Piccolo if he was a Yoshi. The latter sarcastically replied that he was. When the pair arrived to where Raditz was, they confronted him, soon removing their weighted clothing afterward. Piccolo claimed to Goku that he had only removed his clothing because he loved "getting naked" when he was around him. The battle commenced and the pair fought Raditz together, during which Piccolo tried to stop Goku from blurting out their attacks. After they made little progress in the fight, Piccolo began charging his Special Beam Cannon, telling Goku to fight Raditz by himself and insisting that he was "sure" the Saiyan could handle his sibling despite their combined teamwork having little effect on him. Piccolo promised to give Goku a warning when he launched his attack, struggling to pronounce the Special Beam Cannon's Japanese name before firing the attack at them both, killing the pair. Following the fight and the death of the two Saiyans, Piccolo took Gohan with him to begin training him to take over the world as he had been impressed with his power in the battle against Raditz, also informing the child that his father was now deceased before realizing how happy he was to say it and repeating it, causing Gohan to cry and Piccolo to lament that the child's crying was why he liked hanging out in wastelands. Piccolo planned to begin the training with Gohan later on and when Gohan mentioned his age would cause him to have muscle degeneration that would cripple him for years to come, Piccolo assessed him as a "wordy little bastard." Piccolo called Gohan a "nerd" when the latter tried to tell him what profession his mother wanted him to have and stated his intent to throw Gohan into a mountain as a way of unleashing his hidden potential. Gohan fell into the mountain and was injured, surprising Piccolo who surmised it was "going to be a long training session." Piccolo sensed the Saiyans following their arrival on Earth and alerted Gohan, theorizing that they were coming close to the pair due to their wishes to eliminate the strongest power level. Gohan thought Piccolo was talking about his father, but the latter clarified he was speaking about himself. Krillin met with the two and Piccolo was happy to know that he had become stronger in his time training, noting tat he was almost on par with Gohan. The Saiyans came after this and Nappa referred to Piccolo as a Namekian, though Krillin thought he was speaking about him, only for Piccolo to reveal that was the name of his race and express pride in his heritage before Nappa claimed they did not have penises. Gohan tried to ask him further about his species, but Piccolo was not in the mood and tried to get Gohan to stop, after a while only blurting out along with Nappa, "NERD!". Piccolo suppressed his power level when Nappa read it and expressed shock at the Saibamen, asking the Saiyans what they were. Freeza Piccolo soon found himself bored with Namek after at first admiring it and concluded this was why he felt at home. While making his way to the others in the fight against Freeza, he encountered Nail and was interested in speaking with him since it would allow for "social activity". Piccolo mistook Nail speaking in Namekian as him being so broken he was not able to speak properly anymore, after which Nail revealed the language and Piccolo learned he was closer to being related to slugs rather than demons, disappointing him as he began to leave so he could be killed again. Nail proposed a fusion between the pair and instructed him on how to properly use the technique. Piccolo put his hand where Nail's genitals would be as part of the procedure, with the latter remarking that he would be homosexual if they had junk down there, and fused with him. He became encouraged and chanted to himself that he could win, leading Nail to reveal himself as still being in his consciousness and mock his chant, Piccolo sarcastically laughing. Piccolo arrived on the battlefield after Freeza had transformed into his second form. In seeing him, Freeza tried to mock Piccolo for being the sole remaining Namekian with a joke, though Piccolo soon cut him off with a punch. Piccolo watched the fight between Goku and Freeza. He hit Krillin each time he blurted out about the Spirit Bomb that would tip off Freeza to their intent to defeat him with it. Piccolo intervened when Freeza was about to kill Goku after learning of the attack by gazing at it. Piccolo asked Goku what his plan was and the latter explained he needed him to hold off Freeza for five minutes while he charged the Spirit Bomb despite being easily beaten by Freeza himself in less than that time but claiming to believe in Piccolo, indicating to the latter that Goku was holding a grudge before he confronted Freeza. He asked him after he said he was being reminded of his failures if he meant his failure at killing or just in general, leading Freeza to beat him around until he rendered him unable to move. Piccolo instructed Goku to throw the Spirit Bomb even though it was not charged entirely since Freeza was about to destroy the planet. Goku did and seemingly killed Freeza. In the aftermath of the attack, Piccolo grabbed Goku out of the water and helped him up, complaining that neither Gohan or Krillin were helping him. The four laughed together at a joke Goku made, before Freeza revealed himself to still be alive and shot at Piccolo, who's last words before passing out were "Fuck you." Androids First wave Piccolo watched the fight against Goku and Android 19, all the while joining Tien in being taunted by Dr. Gero. He noticed Dr. Gero's frustrations with Android 19 for not being able to dodge, which prompted him to turn and look back at Gohan. When Goku started to suffer from the effects of a heart attack, Piccolo asked him basic questions that allowed him to deduce the disease was affecting him during the battle and tried to tag in before being shot down by Dr. Gero, seemingly neutralizing him. Vegeta then arrived, leading Piccolo to state that the "prodigal asshole" had returned and when speaking to Gohan, revealed he had faked his injury while poising what he felt was the better question: "Where was my Senzu Bean?" Krillin then threw one at him, which caused him to look angrily. Piccolo caught Goku after Vegeta kicked him away as he prepared to engage Android 19. He then unanimously agreed with the rest of the Z-Fighters that Yamcha would be better suited taking Goku home rather than staying. Fight with Cell Piccolo questioned Cell as to "what the hell" was going on and in return, the latter asked if he wanted to see him "drink" a man he was holding. Nail thought he would puke, but Piccolo tried to tell him that he could not since he was in his mind before he threw up. Piccolo explained to Cell that sensing a disturbance brought him to the latter's "neighborhood" and judging by Cell killing the man by absorbing him, expressed his belief that Cell was the one who absorbed the entire city. Once the latter confirmed his suspicions to be correct, Piccolo questioned him on his motives. Piccolo called Cell a monster, though admitted they were alike in both receiving a significant power from absorbing someone before he powered up. Piccolo spin-kicked Cell after the latter recovered from the power-up and told Kami and Nail that he had always wanted to do it. He also made his intentions to do it again clear to the pair, arguing that he could do it as much as he wanted since it was his body. Cell began charging a Special Beam Cannon, which both Kami and Nail recognized as one of Piccolo's moves, though the latter insisted it was Goku's Instant Transmission before it was fired at him and he deflected it. After Piccolo kicked Cell, the latter requested he no longer kick him. Piccolo brought the possibility of obliging if Cell explained how he knew his technique. Cell began charging a Kamehameha, which initially surprised Piccolo since he believed that the attack was exclusive to Goku before remembering that Gohan and Master Roshi and even he himself had used the attack previously. Though he managed to avoid the beam, Piccolo was grabbed from behind by Cell, who started absorbing his arm. Piccolo's arm was for the most part absorbed and had a grotesque appearance in relation to the rest of his body, which prompted Cell to remark that he was starting to look like Kami. Piccolo admitted defeat since he no longer had the use of his arm and requested that before Cell finished him off, he tell him everything about him. Though Cell was somewhat reluctant, Piccolo stated he did not have to if he did not have anything important to say. Piccolo was annoyed to discover he was a creation of Dr. Gero and mentioned to Cell that the Z-Fighters referred to Androids 17 and 18, who Cell called "Cyborgs 17 and 18", as androids. Piccolo called Cell's name "kind of boring" and as Cell intended to absorb him, he asked if he wanted to see something cool, in reference to Cell's earlier statements. Piccolo then regrew his arm, impressing Cell as Krillin and Trunks arrived. The three were victim to Cell's Solar Flare, which Krillin mentioned as Tien's attack, which Piccolo stated he was aware of. Search for Cell Piccolo and Tien went to the site of another one of Cell's absorbing sprees, this time an amusement park, where Piccolo questioned why the rides were still running and stressed was supposed to be a place fun despite the horror that had occurred while Cell had been there. Piccolo was with the Z-Fighters when he told the group that they could not keep chasing after Cell since whenever they failed to catch him, they also lost another city. Goku then arrived, taking Gohan and leaving, prompting the group to chose to get some rest at Kame House. Piccolo was naive towards Kami's wondering if Master Roshi had any pot on his island, even after Nail made it clearer. Piccolo assumed that Master Roshi did since he knew the Mafūba. Piccolo watched television reports of Cell's activities, trying to escape hearing information about him by turning the channels, though they were all discussing him and made it inevitable for Piccolo to block out news on him. Piccolo then screamed at the television that he understood that Cell was absorbing people and was trying to stop, after which Kami suggested that he get some sleep, but Piccolo refused, saying he would only do so when he was "dead." The Androids then arrived on the island, Piccolo soon afterward waking the other Z-Fighters and going outside to confront them. After Android 16 revealed that Goku was not there, Piccolo told the androids to leave, but Android 17 stressed that the group had come all that way "to kill somebody" and 18 elaborated that they would kill him if he did not reveal where Goku was. Piccolo instructed the other Z-Fighters to remain on the island and flew off with the androids to combat them. Fight with 17 Piccolo began his fight with Android 17 by removing his weighted clothing, expressing that he was not the same Namekian that had previously been bested by him and powering up. After completing this, he charged Android 17, beginning with a punch to the face, which Android 16 tried to warn him about by yelling "Dodge". Android 17 learned from Android 16 of Piccolo's fusion with Kami as Piccolo continued attacking. He summed up the definition of Kami, explaining, "It mean's god. Now bow!" He then fired a shot at Android 17, after which he began firing several energy spheres as part of his Hellzone Grenade and then launching them at the android, who had failed to understand the nature of the attack and lamented that it had a cool name as well when Piccolo stated it. Android 17 emerged from the smoke unscathed and mentioned how Piccolo had tried to kill Goku before, which he likened to the androids' ongoing search for him. Piccolo stressed that his time was different as he had wanted revenge whereas they were just doing it for "shits and giggles." Android 17 stressed that hearing Dr. Gero tell him to kill Goku in his subconscious for a few years was what had caused him to want to, leading Piccolo to become nostalgic. When Android 17 gave him the ultimatum to tell them where Goku was or have him become serious during their ongoing fight, Piccolo chose the latter as it would "be a nice change of pace." Piccolo started to back-flip after being struck by Android 17, leading Nail to question him and Kami to remind him that he could fly. Piccolo began slamming punches into Android 17's stomach as Android 17 did him and the pair distanced themselves from each other, Android 17 finally admitting that Piccolo was a worthy opponent by saying he was "hard to put down". Piccolo bluffed that he was "actually beginning to enjoy" himself as Nail informed him that they had a "problem." Piccolo misunderstood him, assuming he was talking about him reaching his limit and admitted to his bluff though Kami mentioned it as "another problem." Piccolo asked if they were referring to the other androids, leading Nail to call it "another 'nother problem." Piccolo turned and realized they were talking about Cell, who had arrived at the battlefield. Near-death Piccolo declined being related to Cell when Android 17 asked if Cell was his "inbred mutant cousin" and mentioned that he thought he was on his side. As Cell began charging up, Piccolo explained to Android 17 and the other androids who he was and that he was from the future, though this was dismissed by Android 17. Piccolo realized from Cell's immense strength that he had absorbed many people, horrifying him as he stood in fear while Cell walked up to him and he asked how many he had absorbed. Snapping out of his fear, Piccolo intervened when Cell tried to absorb Android 17 and tried to inform the latter of Cell's previous misdeeds, even confirming to Android 18 that he was not kidding about defeating an entire battle-ball team at the same time. Piccolo tried to use his Hellzone Grenade on Cell, appearing to both Androids 17 and 18 to have killed Cell when in reality the latter was still alive. Piccolo was then subjected to being beaten and then vaporized, after which he was thrown into the water to drown and sinked as his energy went out and he could no longer be sensed. Quotes "WHY CAN'T YOU SAVE YOUR OWN DAMN SEEEELF!?" "No, Goku. I just LOVE to get naked when I'm around you." "Yes Goku, I'm a green f**king dinosaur!" "Wait a minute, a body! SOCIAL ACTIVITY!" "Now, CLOTHES BEAM!" "Nerd!" "Shut up, Nail!" "Dooooooooooooodge!" "That's the type of shirt that screams out... HE'S COMING!" "Dodge, bitch! Get out the way, Get out the way, BITCH, Get out the way!" "DAMN YOU PAVLOV!!!" "Wait, I have Apps?" "Some of annoyances I invite to live in my head" "MEKASAPALAPA!" "It means God, now bow!" Attacks Used Piccolo is not seen using many of his attacks, but the ones used and spoofed are: 'Special Beam Cannon -' Also known as Light of Death or Makankosappo. It takes five minutes to charge, and he can't pronounce its Japanese name (Makankosappo), so he says "Special Beam Cannon" instead. He discussed with Nail on using a two-hand variation, to which Piccolo denied being similiar to the Kamehameha. 'Clothes Beam! '- His most metro attack, generates clothing and, in one instance, a sword. '''Hellzone Granade - '''Multiple energy spheres head towardds a target and explode on impact, Piccolo came up with this name while discussing attack names with Nail '''Light Grenade: A powerful energy blast against an enemy. Trivia *A recurring characteristic of Piccolo is his desperation to make friends. First he befriends Goku despite hating him, then acts jerkish to Gohan at first but then warms up to him and they become very close. His first words upon seeing Nail are ''"Social activity!", ''and in a parody of ''Born This Way ''Tenshinhan states (very bluntly) that his lack of friends led to him making a costume entirely of Yoshi dolls. *He had MySpace, but later switched over to SpaceBook, which is a reference to the real life social network known as Facebook. *Since he fused with Nail, he has been in Piccolo's head and probably telling him snappy remarks he can use on his enemies. This is evident in Lord Slug and Cooler's Revenge. As of Episode 40, Kami fused with Piccolo in order to defeat the andriods 17 & 18 and now has both Kami and Nail inside his head. *He traumatized Gohan during his training sessions. This is evident when he tells Gohan to dodge sometime during the fight with Nappa and he ends up cowering in fear of the words. *There is a gag where Piccolo constantly has to save Gohan and he even acknowledges it by shouting "WHY CAN'T YOU SAVE YOUR OWN DAMN SELF?!" before taking a blast for Gohan. *His only friend on MySpace was Tom, who is the creator of MySpace and a default friend for everyone on MySpace. He later replaced Tom with Goku in exchange for helping him save Gohan. *He originally didn't want to go to Planet Namek, pointing out how he would simply get killed again upon being wished back to life. *According to Nail, Piccolo apparently has "apps" in the same fashion as an iPhone, although so far Nail's only managed to play Minesweeper. *He is capable of psychically accessing the internet with his antennae, as seen in gags involving him checking his old MySpace account. *In the Abridged movie specials starting with Lord Slug, he labels the movie villains' henchmen by their "gimmicks", as "pretty one", "stupid one," and the "one with weird powers." this was a result of him dealing with Turles' misfit minions in "Christmas Tree of Might." This is parodied in "Revenge of Cooler" when after being judged, Doore (the archetypal big dumb tough one) claims himself to be "more handsome than pretty", Sauza (the pretty one) doesn't consider his powers to be that weird, and Neiz (strange one with weird powers) appears to take offense at being called stupid. Piccolo then changes his mind stating that they were all stupid. *He's unemployed because he can't and he won't get a job. *His training clothing are weighted, weighing 100Kg or 220Lb.( he later realizes that his weighted training clothing lost its usage durring the fight with Freeza as his power level was too high for the weight to matter). *Piccolo's cursing the name of Pavlov is a reference to the famous Russian psychologist Ivan Petrovich Pavlov, who is especially noted for his research into conditioning and involuntary reflex. This is evident in how when he shouts the word "dodge" at Gohan, it causes him to enter an involuntary reflex action where he searches for cover, due to how Piccolo's earlier usage of the word have been accompanied by him inflicting grevious harm upon him. Pavlov referred to this concept as "conditional reflex". *He insists he's meditating when Nail knows he's really dozing. * Doesn't know what pot is Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Namekians Category:Main characters